Administrative Core ? Project Summary The Administrative Core (AC) provides a shared vision, leadership, and prudent strategies to pursue the mission of the Center. It affords effective leadership and strong fiscal/administrative support to facility cores, programs, career development and community engagement activities of the Center. To increase the Center's overall impact on environmental health sciences (EHS), the AC seeks to uphold Center identify, promote alignment of Center goals with the NIEHS Strategic Plan, and foster intra-/inter-EHS Center collaboration. The AC was reviewed and judged to have exceeded performance expectations in the past funding period. It has set new initiatives and will take on a new role of career development during the next funding period. The Center Director (Ho) has been effective in leveraging institutional support from VP of Research, deans, and top officials of the University to promote Center success. The AC is comprised of the Director, the Deputy Director (Pinney), associate directors (Chen, Puga and Woo), program leaders (Chen, Haynes, Leung, Medvedovic, Meller, Pinney, and Yadav), and administrative/fiscal coordinators. It oversees all Center activities and is guided by three committees: the External Advisory Board (EAB), the Internal Advisory Board (IAB), and the Community Engagement Core (CEC) Stakeholder Advisory Board (CEC-SAB). The AC is responsible for all daily operational activities of the Center. These include organizing seminars, training programs and workshops, regulatory and compliance oversight, data tracking, needs assessment, performance appraisal, management of membership, pilot projects review, fund allocation, fiscal management, agency reporting, and communication with the Boards, EHS centers, and the NIEHS. In its new role to foster career development, the AC functions to recruit members, mentor junior investigators, attract investigators from other disciplines, select Career Development Awardees, and provide continued career advancement opportunities to members at all career stages. It establishes expectations, sets priorities, allocates resources, and conducts evaluations for the Center Facility Cores: Integrative Health Sciences Facilities (IHSF) Core, Integrative Technologies Support (ITS) Core, Bioinformatics Core (BC), and Community Engagement Core (CEC), as well as the Pilot Project Program (PPP). It promotes cross- and multi- disciplinary collaboration around four Research Interest Groups (Endocrine Disruption and Cancer, Immune and Allergic Diseases, Cardiovascular and Lipid Disorders, and Neurology and Behavioral Disorders). The AC works closely with the CEC to establish multi-directional engagement activities with vulnerable populations, affected communities, health professionals and policy makers for public health translation of knowledge generated by Center research. In the next funding cycle, the AC will provide research support for innovative team science that focuses on taking a big-data/multi-omics approach to predict and prevent disease from a life-course perspective. It will guide all Center activities toward achieving preeminence in a shared vision of translating discoveries on gene-environment interactions (GXE) to regional and global disease prevention with healthier environments.